Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to integration of a wind power generation subsystem and a supplementary power generation subsystem using a direct current (DC) source and in particular, to integration of the wind power generation subsystem with other power generation subsystems, such as a solar power generation subsystem, an energy storage device based power generation subsystem, or both.
Demand for renewable electrical energy is continuously increasing. In some power generation systems, a power generation subsystem based on renewable energy sources, such as solar and wind energy source, is employed along with a power generation subsystem based on a non-renewable energy source. Although renewable energy sources are widely available and environmental friendly, in some situations such sources are not reliable with respect to production of power. Reliability may be increased by using power generation subsystems based on two or more sources of renewable energy.
One such hybrid power generation system includes the wind power generation subsystem integrated to any DC source based power generation subsystem. Typically, in the hybrid power generation system only one circuit element may be grounded. Grounding more than one circuit elements of the hybrid power generation system may result in a leakage current flow in the hybrid power generation system. In such scenarios, high capacity transformers may need to be employed for isolating different portions of the hybrid power generation system which have corresponding grounded circuit elements. Use of the high capacity transformers increases the footprint and cost of the hybrid power generation system.